Interview with Harry
by Prongs4
Summary: This is a lively interview with Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with a few surprise guests *winks*, read, enjoy, review!!


Disclaimer: I own nothing, and though it may sound sort of insulting towards the books at times, it's  
  
not!! The books are great and I have nothing against them. J. K. Rowling owns everything.  
  
Interview with Harry, Ron and Hermione (and maybe some guest appearances, I haven't decided yet)  
  
Prongs: So, first, what's it like being in between books for what is it 2 years now?  
  
Harry: It's a little boring, and depressing.  
  
Hermione: and I'm dying to find out what's gonna happen between me and Ron.  
  
Ron: Oh yeah.;)  
  
Prongs: Okay.now can I ask you a few questions about your life and Hogwarts  
  
Hermione: Sure, but don't take to long I've got a manicure in an hour  
  
Ron: and then a date with me *smiles*  
  
Prongs: *rolls eyes, no one sees* Anyways, first. So, like at Hogwarts do you guys ever shower or use the  
  
restroom, except for the prefects because sometimes the story will cover exactly from day to day, and they  
  
never mention a pause.  
  
Harry: Oh yeah, we get to shower about every 3-5 days.  
  
Hermione: It's horribly disgusting, just because we're witches and wizards doesn't mean we don't have  
  
personal hygiene.  
  
Prongs: That is pretty gross. Next, Ron do you have any special talents at all, I mean you pretty much  
  
just sit back and do nothing.  
  
Ron: Don't get me started. Of course, it's a typical question "Harry defeated the dark lord again,  
  
Hermione's a genius, what do you do Ron?" I'm sick of it!!!  
  
Hermione: yeah, don't make fun of him or I'll beat you up, I'm a black belt!  
  
Ron: you never told me that!!  
  
Hermione: I never needed too!!  
  
*continue bickering*  
  
Prongs: Harry, I'll go to you. Why didn't you ever just run away from your aunt and uncle before you  
  
found out you were a wizard?  
  
Harry: I guess it just never occurred to me to do so. They never let me get any ideas.  
  
Prongs: I see. What was the funniest things you accidentally made happen before you found out you were  
  
a wizard?  
  
Harry: Hmm.Let's see. Well, one day, as I was watching Dudley eat an entire chicken by himself, I  
  
was disgusted. Next thing I knew it was gone and Dudley had shrunk to the size of a toothpick! He  
  
gained normal size a few minutes later, but the chicken was nowhere to be found. We found it next day  
  
on our roof, well, actually our neighbors saw it. I was locked in the cupboard for a good 2 weeks for that  
  
and had to climb to the roof to get the chicken, but it sure was funny!! Of course I had no idea how it had  
  
happened. I thought that maybe somewhere something was disturbed in the universe and somehow had  
  
made this happen-you know the old Elizabethan theory.  
  
Prongs: Yeah, I know, that was quite funny, now..  
  
Ron: Wait! Hermione and I just want to let you know that all differences have been solved, and we better  
  
be a couple in the 5th book.  
  
Prongs: Okay, that's good. Anyone now, What is your best memory?  
  
Ron: Last summer when Hermione and I.  
  
Harry: Ron!  
  
Ron: What? I was gonna say the time Hermione and I road our first roller coaster..  
  
Harry: and you guys were sick for a week?  
  
Ron: Yeah, cuz, Hermione was there.by the way what did you think I was gonna say? Jeez Harry, you  
  
have a sick mind!!  
  
Harry: I thought you meant the time when you guys.played.that.one.prank on me.  
  
Prongs: what prank?  
  
Ron: Well, see, Harry here  
  
Harry: Ron!!  
  
Ron: now Harry only all of Harry Potter fanfiction will read this!  
  
Harry: exactly  
  
Ron: fine  
  
Prongs: *raises eyebrows* okay then.Now, let's see, everyone on fan fiction is dying to know, who do  
  
you like Harry?  
  
Ron: what about Hermione and I?  
  
Prongs: everyone knows who you guys like, if not before this interview, they do now  
  
Hermione: How could that be?  
  
Prongs: *rolls eyes* so who do you like Harry?  
  
Harry: well, no one really, Cho's out of the picture I think, there is someone, but she is unmentionable  
  
*Ginny walks in*  
  
Ginny: Hey guys!  
  
Harry: *blushes ever so slightly* hey Ginny  
  
Prongs: Well, I think we got that figured out  
  
Ron: *laughing* I think so, wait..Ginny!  
  
Ginny: what?  
  
Ron: never mind *Ginny looks away and Ron glares at Harry*  
  
Ginny: so what's going on?  
  
Prongs: Just an interview  
  
Ginny: cool!! Can I be part of it? I love interviews, they make me feel famous!!  
  
Ron: Hello!! You are famous!! Pretty much the whole world knows your name!!  
  
Ginny: Even more know Harry's name, now where were we?  
  
Prongs: Well, we were talking about who likes who, so who do you like Ginny?  
  
Ginny: Oh, like no one here knows.  
  
Prongs: I s'pose you're right. . . Now, anybody now, would you be able to live without magic?  
  
Ron: No!! How in the world would that be possible?  
  
Ginny: It wouldn't be possible, I would probably die.  
  
Harry: Oh, c'mon guys, it's not that difficult, but magic does make life much simpler, plus I'd probably  
  
be dead by now from the Dursley's if not for magic.  
  
Hermione: Yes, I would be able to live, but like Harry said it does make life more simpler, plus now I have  
  
straighter teeth!!  
  
Prongs: Okay, now Harry, since you are magical why don't you just get your eyesight magically fixed  
  
instead of wearing those glasses???  
  
Harry: Well, if you had a trade mark would you want to get rid of it? I think not!!  
  
*banging, in barges Death Eaters and Voldemort*  
  
Voldemort: What's going on?  
  
Death Eater: It looks like an interview. . .  
  
Voldemort: Sweet!!! Interview me!!  
  
Prongs: Uh, okay. . . so, what's it like being the most feared wizard in the world?  
  
Voldemort: Ah, wonderful, I feel so powerful. . .  
  
Harry: Dumbledore's more powerful than you!!!  
  
Voldemort: We'll see about that. . .  
  
Harry: Psh, sure we will. . .  
  
Prongs: Okay, so like have you ever thought of switching to the good side?  
  
Voldemort: Many times, but what fun would that be? *glances at everyone else* I mean. . .  
  
Harry: Evil will never prevail, only good, as you've seen so far. . .  
  
Voldemort: I meant. . . I always want to, but this is my job. . . plus. . . hey you!! Pettigrew! Clean my feet!!  
  
Pettigrew: Y-Y-Yes sir  
  
Harry: *snickers*  
  
Voldemort: You'll be next Potter. . .  
  
Harry: Uh, Voldie, this isn't the book, you can't threaten me now  
  
*police come in and carry Voldie away for threatening Potter*  
  
Voldemort: You can't do this to me!!! I was just playing my part!!! Stop!!  
  
Pettigrew: Well, I guess he's gone. . . Yes!!  
  
Prongs: *Rolls eyes* well, let's move on. . . Pettigrew, you moldy old growing rat, what's it like being Voldemort's servant?  
  
Pettigrew: awful!!! I'm always cleaning his feet and stuff, his feet are so gross!!!  
  
Prongs: I bet. . .  
  
Pettigrew: Uh-oh  
  
Prongs: what?  
  
Pettigrew: the Dark Mark, it's burning!! We must go!!  
  
Prongs: and do what?  
  
Pettigrew: *looks around in fear* sing to him!!!  
  
*the Death Eaters disapparate*  
  
Prongs: Okay. . . well, I think we'll end the interview here for today. It was nice meeting you Harry,  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Ginny: Oh, no problem whatsoever, I just feel that much more famous!!  
  
Ron: *glances at watch* just enough time to shower before *glances at Hermione* our date.  
  
Hermione: What time is it? *glances at Ron's watch* what?! I only have a half an hour to get ready!!  
  
Ahhh!!  
  
Ron: And what about that manicure. . . ?  
  
Hermione: Oh my!! I forgot about that!!  
  
*runs out screaming*  
  
Ron: Maybe I'll purposely be a little late. *runs off*  
  
Harry: Well, I guess I'll see you later.  
  
Prongs: *motions to Harry* why don't you take Ginny out??  
  
Harry: You think she'd say yes?  
  
Prongs: I know she'd say yes  
  
*Harry grins and walks casually up to Ginny who just happens to be lingering*  
  
Harry: *clears throat* hey, Ginny?  
  
Ginny: *turns around* yes Harry?  
  
Harry: umm. . . I was wondering. . . *glances at Prongs who motions him on* uh, would you like to go to  
  
dinner tonight?  
  
  
  
Ginny: Sure!!  
  
  
  
Harry: *grins* great, so pick you up in an hour?  
  
Ginny: alright!  
  
Harry: cool, see ya then!  
  
Ginny: right see ya!! *exits*  
  
Harry: *looks at Prongs* thanks *exits*  
  
  
  
A. N. I hope you liked it!! There may be sequel interviews I don't know. This is just something I worked on in my spare time. Please review!! 


End file.
